1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, which is capable of realizing the improved and advanced utilization of automobiles.
2. Description of the related art
In a conventional automobile, there is provided a key switch in a driver's seat. Various devices equipped in an automobile including power train control units, such as an engine starter, a fuel control device, a transmission control device and so on, and accessory control units, such as an air-conditioner, a power-driven window device, a car radio set, etc., are supplied with electric power to be initiated or brought into condition for initiation by turning on the key switch using a key.
If, therefore, several persons use an automobile in common, there is the case where the same number of keys as that of joint users are needed. If plural persons use plural automobiles, the management of keys of those automobiles will become much more troublesome. In such a case, there exists a further problem that the drive or travel characteristics of an automobile may not be always suited for preference of every joint user.
The related art is disclosed, for example, in published Japanese patent applications JP-A-62-273649 (1987), JP-A-63-26138 (1988) and JP-A-63-223901 (1988), and JP-A-60-90947 (1985). Although the inventions thereof have no direct relation with the present invention, their disclosure suggests the background of the invention and may be available for understanding an embodiment of the invention.